castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Shanoa/Harmony of Despair
A sorceress in the Order of Ecclesia, an organization which pledged to fight Dracula, Shanoa fought Dracula with Magical Glyphs at her command. With power of Magnes, she can also cling to magnets. Her expressionless face belies the great power that hides within. Shanoa's Mastery system tracks damage dealt with her spells. Leveling up her glyph spells also increases the power of her basic attack glyphs. Attack Glyphs Shanoa only has her signature attack glyphs from Order of Ecclesia. These are her Confodere (Rapier glyph) that she starts with in both games (and the only normal weapon glyph she has in this game), as well as the Lapiste and Pneuma glyphs which had unique glyph union attacks in Order of Ecclesia and also appeared in Castlevania: Judgment. Her signature Custos glyphs (Cerberus heads) were released with the DLC of chapter 10. They are Senestro Custos (White head, ice element) and Dextro Custos (Black head, fire element). They can only be found on chapter 10. These glyphs can be placed in the right or left hand and can alternate attacks quickly like they could in Order of Ecclesia. They do not consume MP in this game though. They are only found as rewards in boss chests. They are leveled up with use. They are as follows: * Confodere - Basic weapon. Shanoa starts with two of these. Piercing damage, 2 Atk. * Lapiste - Upgrade to Confodere, found in the Stage 3 through 6 boss chests. Wider range, higher damage. Smashing damage, 6 Atk. * Pneuma - Multi-hit ground crawling attack. If equipped in both slots, becomes larger when both are used at once. Found in Stage 4 through 6 boss chests. Slashing damage, 4 Atk, 2 hits for regular Pneuma and 4 hits for Double Pneuma. * Senestro Custos - Attack with the left head of Cerebus. Found in the DLC stage 10 boss chest or purple chests on hard. Ice element. Piercing damage, 7 Atk. * Dextro Custos - Attack with the right head of Cerebus. Found in the DLC stage 10 boss chest or purple chests on hard. Fire element. Piercing Damage, 7 Atk. * Glyph Spells Shanoa currently has use of six of her Glyph Spells in this game. Grando, Nitesco, Fulgur, and Ignis can be absorbed during enemy attacks from the Aliorumnas or Nova Skeleton enemies while they are preparing to use these attacks. They level up with use. Grando - Ice attack. Absorbed from Aliorumnas starting in Stage 2. Single straight shot, until level 9, when it transforms into a rapid-fire ice barrage. Ice damage, 12 Atk. Nitesco - Light attack. Absorbed from Nova Skeletons in Stage 6. Relatively short range beam blast. Light damage, 8 Atk, up to three hits. Fulgur - Electric attack. Absorbed from Aliorumnas starting in stage 4. Fairly straight enemy-penetrating long range attack, or excellent tracking attack. Electric damage, 5 Atk, two hits. Ignis - Fire attack. Starting spell, can be absorbed from Aliorumnas starting in Stage 2. Relatively short range triple fireball attack. Fire damage, 6 Atk, three hits. Globus - Dark attack. This spell can be acquired from the DLC Stage 8 "The One Who Is Many." It fires two pink globs in a "V" pattern to your left or right. It will ricochet multiple times before disappearing. Acerbatus - Dark attack. This spell can be acquired from the DLC Stage 9 "Lord of Flies." It fires a giant ball to the left or right that penetrates anything in its path for a short distance. Excellent damage. Dual Crushes References Category:Harmony of Despair Playable Characters